Love Will Find Its Way
by Skipper Belmont
Summary: The penguins are having some rest from the lemurs, but because of a little incident they have to stay in California for a while. And Skipper find something there. Chapter 5 and 7 is special part for Skilene!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: in this story, Marlene still live in California  
Aquarium. I'm sorry for bad grammer and several  
misspelled words, i'm just learn English in my school.  
First chapter is inspirated from 'Launchtime' episode.  
Hope you'll like it!  
Disclaimer: the characters from The Penguins of  
Madagascar aren't mine, Nickelodeon and DreamWorks  
own them.

Love Will Find Its Way  
Chapter 1  
The penguins are sleeping when they bothered by  
footsteps sound.  
"Team! INTRUDER!" yel Skipper, making the others  
jump from their bunk and get ready for action.  
"hello neighboor!" said Julien, while lifting some cakes  
on his hands.  
"Ring-tail! What are you doing here?" ask Skipper, then  
he looks at Julien's hands. "and what are you doing with  
our CAKES?"  
"My kingly-stomach is hungry, so i 'borrow' your cakes  
to fill it." said Julien.  
"and you NEVER give back ANYTHING that you've  
BORROWED!" yel Skipper in anger. "now PUT IT BACK!"  
"i will return it later, silly penguin. Now i must go to  
fill my kingly-stomach, so bye everyone!" said Julien,  
runs out from their h.q.  
"WAIT, RING-TAIL!" yel Skipper, but it's too late. He  
rolls his eyes. "go back to sleep, boys. It still  
midnight. I have a plan to do tomorrow."

Next morning, the penguins aren't outside to do their  
wave-and-smile activity. They're in the h.q, discussing  
something.  
"Kowalski, tell me zoo that haven't any lemur  
population." said Skipper.  
"the nearest is California Aquarium, sir." said Kowalski.  
"what's the majority population?" ask Skipper.  
"otters, penguins, and several sea animals." said  
Kowalski, reading his clipboard.  
"okay, team! Get ready to go to California Aquarium!  
Can we use your jetplane, Kowalski?" said Skipper.  
"sure, sir! The jetplane only need several recheck and  
wheels, then it's ready!" said Kowalski, glad because his  
newest invention will be used by his team.  
"good! We'll go at 1900 hours!" said Skipper.  
"um, Skippah? Will we stay there?" ask Private.  
"no, Private. It's only for several days. We need to rest  
from those lemurs." said Skipper.

At 19:00, they already in Kowalski's jetplane.  
"everyone already inside?" ask Skipper.  
"yes, sih" said Private.  
"some food?"  
"yes."  
"some medicine?"  
"yes."  
"is our h.q already locked?"  
"yes, i think."  
Skipper raises eyebrow.  
"we already lock it, but with unknown reason the  
lemurs always can go inside!" said Private.  
"well, at least i've been set some traps inside. " said  
Kowalski.  
"okay. We can go now." said Skipper.  
"starting the engine..." said Kowalski, he drive. "get  
ready for flying in three, two, and, one."  
The jetplane flying and go away from the platform,  
move to California. Kowalski release a relieve-breath.  
"why, Kowalski?" ask Skipper.  
"well, because we're in hurry, i recheck the jetplane so  
quickly... But i'm sure that the jetplane is okay." said  
Kowalski.  
Private gulps. "i hope there's no trouble in our travel...  
" said him.  
"hey, are you doubting my invention?" ask Kowalski.  
"well..." said Private, he doesn't want any fight with  
Kowalski. "it's just a pray before leaving!" said him  
cheerfully.  
"oh, well... It's good!" said Kowalski. Private let out a  
sigh of relieve.  
After boring minutes in a jetplane, they're arrive.  
"target reached, sir. Where we can landing?" ask Kowalski.  
Skipper looks out through the window.  
"can we landing there?" ask Private, points at a top of a big building.  
"of course not! The humans will find our jetplane!" said Skipper.  
Kowalski reads his clipboard. "um, sir? I think we can landing there, because based on the building condition, seems the building is unoccupied. And if we calculate the angle made by the height of the building with-"  
"to the point, Kowalski. Can we landing there? And will humans find our jetplane?" said Skipper.  
"yes, sir. We can cover the jetplane with cloth so the possibilities of find by humans is 21.35 percent. So small." said Kowalski. Rico coughs a wide cloth.  
"okay. Good job, soldier." said Skipper to Private.  
"trying to landing..." said Kowalski. "in three, two- OH MY GOD!"  
"why?" ask Skipper and Private.  
"I FORGET TO FIX THE PLANE'S WHEELS!"  
"WHAT?"  
Then they're crushing on top of the building.

A/N: please review! I'm sorry but it seems i will update slow, cuz my teacher gives me tons of homeworks... I hate school! Well, please review! :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: finally i update it! Yay! And thx for the reviews! Well, just like what i said  
before, i'm sorry for several misspelled words and the  
bad grammer. But i still hope you'll like the story!  
Disclaimer: the characters from The Penguins of  
Madagascar aren't mine, Nickelodeon and DreamWorks  
own them.

Love Will Find Its Way  
Chapter 2  
Skipper try to get out from the burning jetplane,  
hoping the other already outside. He can feel  
something drops from his forehead, but he ignore it.  
Finally he get out, and there's no one outside.  
"KOWALSKI! RICO! PRIVATE! WHERE ARE YOU?" yel him,  
fully worried. Then Rico creep out from the jetplane,  
with his left flipper burned.  
"RICO! Are you alright? Please give me a fire  
extinguisher!" said Skipper quickly. Rico nods and  
coughs a fire extinguisher. Skipper catches it and  
quickly extinguish the fire when Private and Kowalski  
creep out from the jetplane. They got a burn on their  
flippers, but besides it they're fine.  
"For mom's love, are you alright, boys?" ask Skipper.  
"yes, sir. Just a little burn." said Kowalski.  
"are you alright, Skippah?" ask Private, worried.  
"yes, i'm fine." said Skipper, but he can feel something  
bad on his forehead.  
"but your forehead is bleeding!" said Private. Rico  
coughs a dressing and dress their wounds.  
"good job, soldier. Now let's see if there any food or  
medicine left." said Skipper. They walk to the jetplane'  
s bagage, and see nothing left.  
"Hover dam! How we can survive now?" yel Skipper.  
"um... Skippah? Can we stay in the California Aquarium?"  
ask Private.  
"it seems our only chance. Good job, Private. Let's  
move to the aquarium." said Skipper.

"it's so quiet here..." said Private.  
"it's 9 o'clock now, the zoo has been closed." said  
Skipper. "but i'm wondering, where's the other animals?  
" ask him.

"based on the zoo's database, the animals usually go  
sleep right after the zoo closed." said Kowalski, reading  
his clipboard.  
"HEY! What are you doing here, guys?"  
They turned around and find a female otter stands  
besides them.  
"INTRUDER!" yel Skipper.  
"you're the intruder!" said the otter.  
"what?" said Skipper.  
"technically sir, she's right. We're the intruders here."  
said Kowalski.  
"well, who are you, guys?" ask her.  
"sorry, but it's classified till we can sure that you aren'  
t a spy." said Kowalski.  
"wait, Kowalski..." said Skipper, stares deep into her  
eyes.

SKIPPER'S POV  
"well, who are you, guys?" ask the otter. Accidentally, i  
see something in her eyes. I try to figure out what's  
that, and look deep into her eyes.  
"sorry, but it's classified till we can sure that you aren'  
t a spy." said Kowalski.  
I look deeper and deeper. "wait, Kowalski..." i said. I find..  
. An innocent girl, that feel so lonely... And... She's  
cute... And naive... Something different... A strong girl...  
I shook my head before it's going too deep. "well, she  
isn't a spy." i said. My team stare me. "trust me." i  
said. I'm sure she's a good person.

NORMAL  
"trust me." said Skipper. "well, my name's Skipper. This is Kowalski, Rico, and Private." said him, introduce them.  
"okay, my name's Marlene." said her. "and i live there." she points to a big aquarium near them. It has a big cave on top of a little hill, with a lake under it.  
"we need to stay here for a while. Can we?" said Skipper.  
"um... The penguins aquarium is on the second floor. You can stay there." said Marlene.  
"where are the penguins come from?"  
"Denmark, i think"  
"negative, we can't stay there." said Skipper. "Marlene, can we stay at your aquarium, please?"  
"sure, it's up to you" said Marlene.  
"thanks so much, Marlene" said Skipper.  
"you're welcome. Let's go!" said Marlene, walks to her aquarium. The penguins follow her.

A/N: please review again! And i'm sorry, i never go to California Aquarium, so i don't know how's it like. So i just use 'aquarium' as substituer of 'habitat'. And maybe i'll update slow again... XD review!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey! Thanks for your reviews! Well, just like what  
i said before, sorry for the bad grammer and blah blah  
blah-Just read! :)  
Disclaimer: Nickelodeon and DreamWorks own the  
characters from The Penguins of Madagascar, so they're  
not mine.

Love Will Find Its Way  
Chapter 3  
MARLENE'S POV  
so, who are they exactly? And, why that penguin stare  
me like that? Um, he said his name's Skipper. Well, i  
think he's a nice person, cause when he looked at me, i  
saw something in his eyes... It's-  
"Marlene? Are you okay?" ask Skipper.  
I shake my head. "yes, i'm okay." i said.  
We're already in my cave.  
"Well, there's only one bed. It's up to you if you want  
to use it, i'll sleep on the floor." i said.  
"oh, no Marlene. We'll sleep on the floor. It's okay for  
us, right boys?" said Skipper. The other penguins nod.  
"fine, i'll take some blankets." i said, and i walk to  
another room to take the blankets.  
I start thinking again. Skipper is so kind, i think. And it  
seems that he's a wise man. I sighing and walk back  
with blankets.  
"do you want any fish? There are still several, i'm not  
eat up my dinner completely." i said.

NORMAL  
"yes, if we don't bother you." said Skipper. His team  
stare him. "what?" ask him.  
"nothing." said Kowalski. Then he whispers to Private  
and Rico, "hey, are you notice something different with  
Skipper?"  
Rico nods. "yes, he's not act like usual. He isn't  
paranoid!" said Private. Kowalski and Rico close his beak  
with their flipper. Skipper looks at them.  
"what are you talking about, boys?" ask Skipper.  
"n-nothing, sir." said Kowalski. Rico shakes his head.  
"well..." said Skipper, stares them suspiciously.  
"here the fishes, guys!" said Marlene, walking towards  
them with a bowl of fishes on her paw.  
Skipper starts eat. The other three watch him.  
"come on, boys. Do you not hungry?" said Skipper.  
Kowalski and Rico release their flipper from Private's  
beak. "he should said 'are these poisoned?', right?"  
whisper Kowalski, walks to Skipper. Private and Rico nod  
and follow him.  
"so tell me, what are you doing here, guys?" ask  
Marlene.  
"well, it's classified..." said Skipper.  
The other three release a sigh of relieve. 'it's mean  
Skipper still alright.' think Kowalski, while eating a fish.  
"okay, so how long you'll stay here?" ask Marlene.  
"Kowaski, how long you need to fix the jetplane?" ask  
Skipper.  
"three or four days." said Kowalski.  
"okay, three or four days." said Skipper.  
"and where the wounds come from?" ask Marlene,  
points their burns, and Skipper's wound (A/N: Skipper's  
wound on his forehead isn't a burn, lol).  
"our jetplane crush on one of the buildings." said  
Skipper. Kowalski sighs. 'where is his paranoia now?' he  
thought.  
"well, you can stay here as long as you need." said  
Marlene.  
"thank you for your kindness, Marlene." said Skipper,  
smiles.  
"eh, your welcome." said Marlene, blushes. Kowalski,  
Rico, and Private saw her blush.  
An awkward silent.  
"i need to talk with my boys. Follow me, soldier." said  
Skipper, walks out. The three follow him.  
"listen." said Skipper, "it's not like what you think."  
"what do you mean, sir?" ask Kowalski, pretends to be  
don't know.  
"i know that i'm not acting like usual. But, trust me.  
Everything is alright. Maybe i'll act like this for a while.  
" said Skipper.  
"but, why?" ask Private.  
Skipper blushes very hard. "M-Marlene." said him.  
Kowalski is laughing, Private is confused, and Rico says:  
"OH LA LA!"  
"shut up." said Skipper, still blushes.  
"okay, okay. I'm sorry, sir." said Kowalski. "i understand.  
Well, she seem like a good girl." said him.  
"no, no." said Skipper. "i only want to make sure that  
she's a good person. Not more than it. We just know  
her, right?"  
"okay, sir." said Kowalski.  
"i still can't understand, sih" said Private.  
"you're too young, Private. You'll understand if you  
become older." said Kowalski.  
"it's NOT like that!" said Skipper. The three nod. "okay. Let's take some sleep. We'll fix the jetplane tomorrow, before this place open." said Skipper, walks back to Marlene's cave.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW ^_^! Let me know how's the story going in your eyes! Thx! And i will update as fast as i can! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Love Will Find Its Way  
Chapter 4  
"thanks for the breakfast, Marlene" said Skipper. They  
just eating breakfast together.  
"your welcome. Well, if you want to fix your jetplane,  
it's better to leave now. This Aquarium will open for  
public in 10 minutes." said Marlene.  
"okay. We'll back when this place close. Let's move,  
boys!" said Skipper.  
"becareful with your wounds!" said Marlene.

"so, how's it, Kowalski?" ask Skipper.  
"the machine isn't destroyed at all, and that's good.  
We only need to fix the body. Maybe we'll finish it  
sooner." said Kowalski.  
"so let's start now!" said Skipper.

At 8:00 pm, right after the Aquarium closed, the  
penguins slide back to Marlene's aquarium.  
"c'mon, let's take the dinner!" said Marlene. They eat  
together.  
"i'm sorry if we're bothering you, Marlene." said  
Skipper.  
"again. As far as i know, he never say sorry." whisper  
Kowalski to Rico. Rico nods. Skipper turns to them.  
". I hear that." said Skipper. Kowalski nods quickly.  
"so... Where are you come from, guys?" ask Marlene.  
"Central Park Zoo, in New York City." said Skipper.  
"oh... Well, what are you doing here in California?" ask  
her.  
"just getting away from an awful neighboor." said  
Skipper.  
Marlene chucks. "you should be happy if you have  
neighboor. At least you have someone, although he's  
annoying. I have..." she pause for a second, "no one, i  
think."  
Skipper looks at her. "i hear there are so many otters  
here."  
"so many..." she pause again, "but they all hate me.  
We're enemy."  
"but, why?"  
"they jealous to me, i think. After i got my third  
trophy because of i won the most-famous-in-the-web  
competition, they start hate me. And finally, after  
hundreds fighting with my friends-old friends, i mean-  
they separate me from them. So... here i am, lonely."  
said Marlene, while watching the outside of the cave.  
"it-it was bad..." said Skipper.  
"yeah... At least now you're here..." said Marlene, half  
joking.  
"i'll with you, Marlene." said Skipper.  
"w-what?" ask Marlene, little bit shocked.  
Skipper shocked too, realized with what had he say. He shakes his head. "nevermind." he said. He blushes.  
They keep in silent, till Marlene turn to the other.  
"maybe you have to sleep too..." said her.  
Skipper turn around. His team already fall asleep. "yeah, you too." he said. Then they both go to sleep.

At the midnight, Skipper suddenly waked up. He looks at Marlene's bed. Empty.  
"Marlene? Where are you?" said him.  
His team still sleeping. He doesn't want to disturb them, they already work too hard this morning. So he walks outside, and find Marlene.  
She's alone, sits on the edge of the hill, watching the water.  
"Marlene? What are you doing?" ask him.

A/N: i know this is pretty very short, but i think i should divide the chapter into two parts. And well, i'm sorry if i update slow later. See you in the next chappie and please review! Review! :)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: the characters from The Penguins of  
Madagascar aren't mine, they're property of  
Nickelodeon and DreamWorks.

Love Will Find Its Way  
Chapter 5  
Marlene turns around. "oh, it's you, Skipper." said her.  
Skipper notice that she's crying. He sits next to her. "  
what happen, Marlene? Why are you crying?" ask him,  
wipe off her tears with his flipper.  
She try to calm down. "sometimes i miss my family. I'  
m so lonely here. So i just watching the water, try to  
remember time with my family, long ago..." said her.  
"where's your family now?" ask him.  
"i don't know. The aquarium officer caught me when i  
was too young to remember several thing. But i can  
remember my parent's face... Several time when i  
played with them..." said her, starts sobbing again.  
Skipper encourage himself, then he hug Marlene. "that'  
s too bad." said him. "don't worry, Marlene. I'll be here,  
for you." said him again.  
"thanks, Skipper. You're so kind" said her, repay his hug. Suddenly, out of his conciousness, he kiss her mouth. She repay the kiss too. They both enjoy it.  
He break the kiss several minutes later. "i-i'm sorry" said him, blushes.  
"it is okay." said her, blushes too.  
She lie her head on his shoulder. "i'm happy you're here. After these lonely days, finally someone is come for me." said her.  
"i love you, Marlene" said him.  
"i love you too, Skipper." said her.

They keep in silent, watching each other face.  
"um... well, i think we should go sleep now." said her.  
"yeah. Let's go." said him.  
They walk back to the cave.  
"thanks, Skipper" said her before she goes sleep. He smiles.

A/N: REVIEW! Please review! I make this chapter special for Skilene part so i'm sorry cuz it's so short... But i'll make another Skilene parts in this story! And i'm sorry cuz my grammar is really awful... But i hope you like it! I'll update as fast as i can! REVIEW!  
=)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: the characters from The Penguins of  
Madagascar are property of Nickelodeon and  
DreamWorks.

Love Will Find Its Way  
Chapter 6  
The next morning, after they eat breakfast together...  
"boys, this time i can't go with you." said Skipper.  
"why, sih?" ask Private.  
"well, i must help Marlene to clean her cave. We've  
been disturb her, so at least i must repay her  
kindness" said Skipper.  
"um... Alright, sir. Let's go, boys!" said Kowalski, leading  
the other's way. Private waves his flipper to Skipper.  
"first, you're a bad liar. Second, why you did that?" said  
Marlene, after the other get away.  
"i did it for you." said Skipper. "i don't want to let you  
feel lonely."  
"but, i'm just a stranger! We just knew each other  
couple days ago!" said Marlene. "and you have know  
your team for years! You should be with them."  
"stranger that ever kiss me." said Skipper, half joking.  
"you start it first!" said Marlene.  
"calm down, i'm just joking." said Skipper. "i love you,  
Marlene. That's why i did that."  
She's blushing. "i love you too, Skipper. But it's bad to  
lie to your own team."  
"okay, i'll leave now" said Skipper, smiles.  
She rolls her eyes. "okay, okay. I'm happy you're here."  
He smiles. "so, what are we going to do?"  
"just chat"  
"oh well..." he sighs.

The sun starts sinking, and the team go back for dinner.  
"so... How's your jetplane?" ask Marlene.  
"yeah! Because of we fixed it yesterday, the jetplane  
is finished today!" said Private.  
"we can go back tomorrow, sir." said Kowalski.  
Skipper looks at Marlene, worried.  
"just go." said her.  
"okay, team. We'll go back tomorrow." said Skipper,  
hesitate. "let's go sleep now."

In the midnight, Skipper wakes up to see Marlene's bed  
is empty. He walks out from the cave and find her sits  
on the hill's edge. He sits next to her.  
"i'm really sorry, Marlene."  
"just go sleep, you have to wake up early so you can  
go back tomorrow."  
"you angry to me"  
"for what?"  
"c'mon. Just let out your anger. I'm a stupid man, i know that."  
she's sighing and starts crying.  
"you're an evil! You made me fell in love to you, then you just run away! How could you do that?" said her, sobbing.  
Skipper got shocked. "i'm sorry, Marlene... I love you too, but... the situation isn't support us..." said him.  
Then he hugs her. She's crying on his chest, sad because her love will go away, and she doesn't know when he will come back for her.  
"Marlene, trust me. After i go away, we will meet again. I promise." said him.  
"you promise?" ask her, trying to calm down.  
"yes, i promise." said him. Then he kiss her mouth. She repay it.  
"let's back to sleep. You must wake up early tomorrow." said Marlene, breaks the kiss. She walks in to the cave. Skipper sighs and follow her.

A/N: I'm sorry, i forget to turn on the anonymous review! So, now please review! PLEASE! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

The final chapter! Yay! Sorry for the long update!  
Disclaimer: the characters from The Penguins of  
Madagascar are property of Nickelodeon and  
DreamWorks.

Love Will Find Its Way  
Chapter 7  
After have a breakfast, the penguins are getting ready  
for go home.  
"your wounds are already fine?" ask Marlene.  
"yeah, it's fine." said Kowalski.  
"thanks for your kindness, Marlene!" said Private.  
"yeah, you're welcome" said Marlene.  
"just go first, boys. I have to talk with Marlene first. I'll  
follow you in minutes." said Skipper.  
"okay, sir." said Kowalski. "bye, Marlene." said him, then  
he slides away.  
"bye, Marlene!" said Private, meanwhile Rico is nodding.  
Then they both slide away.  
"Marlene..." said Skipper.  
"it's fine, Skipper." said Marlene, trying to hold her  
tears.  
Skipper can say nothing.  
"you promise that we will meet again, right?" ask her.  
"yes, i promise." said Skipper. He doesn't sure about  
this, cause his team has a crowd schedule for years  
later. But something tells him that they'll meet again.  
"okay." said Marlene, finally her tears comes out.  
"please, Marlene. I hate to see your cry!" said Skipper,  
wipes off her tears with his flipper.  
"just go now. Your team is waiting for you." said  
Marlene, still crying.  
"just let me to do this." said Skipper, and he kiss her  
mouth. Feels wet because of tears, but it's not a  
problem.  
She repay the kiss and hug him. Minutes later, she  
break it.  
"just go now." said her.  
"okay, make sure that you'll be fine." said Skipper. He  
gives her one last hug, then he slides away.  
"goodbye, my love." said him.

The penguins already inside the jetplane.  
"go now, sir?" ask Kowalski.  
"...yes." said Skipper. He sighs.  
"take away in three, two, one, now!" said Kowalski.  
The jetplane is flying away from the top of the  
building and then starts leaving California.

6 MONTHS LATER  
The penguins are sleeping when footsteps sounds are  
bothering them.  
"INTRUDER, BOYS!" yel Skipper.  
But it just Julien.  
"hello, neighboor!" said Julien.  
"ah, you. What do you want? Borrowing our things  
again?" ask Skipper.  
"yes, if i can. But it's not the reason of the presence of  
your king." said Julien.  
"so, WHY?" ask Skipper. "we don't have time for your  
silly kingy, ring-tail!"  
"i just want to tell you, silly penguins, that we have a  
new neighboor. She's an otter, and she lives right in  
front of your place" said Julien.  
"new neighboor... Seems she's the other spy from  
Blowhole..." said Skipper.  
"the possibilities is 84.23 percent, sir." said Kowalski,  
reading his clipboard.  
"i have to go now, so goodbye, neighboor!" said Julien.  
But, the problem is, he's running away while lifting  
their cakes again.  
"forget it, boys. Let's give the 'new neighboor' our  
welcome." said Skipper. Then they four are sliding  
through sewwer. And then, they four break in into  
otter's habitat.  
"WA! Can you knock the door first, guys?" said a female  
otter, shocked.  
"sorry but we don't have time for that." said Kowalski.  
Skipper notice something in her eyes. He looks deep  
into her eyes.  
It is... innocent eyes... She's a strong girl... Kind... Cute,  
and naive... She's...  
"Marlene?" ask Skipper. The female otter turned  
around.  
"S-Skipper? Skipper, is that you?" ask her-Marlene.  
"yes, it's me." said Skipper.  
Marlene runs to him and hug him. He repay the hug.  
"i thought we will never meet again!" cry her.  
"but now i'm here" said Skipper.  
Kowalski close Private eyes.  
"oh-yeah. Boys, just go sleep first." said Skipper, blushes. He forget that his team is there.  
"okay, let's move." said Kowalski.  
"bye, Marlene! See you tomorrow!" said Private, then he follow Kowalski and Rico slide back to the h.q.  
After they gone, Skipper hugs Marlene again.  
"i thought i've been lost you" said him.  
"me too" said her.  
"i still love you, Marlene. I love you." said him.  
"i know. And i love you too, Skipper." said her.  
Skipper strengthen his hug. "are you still feeling lonely?"  
"for last 6 months, yes."  
"now i'm yours." said Skipper, and he kiss her mouth.

The End

A/N: How's it? Are you like it? I loved this story a lot! Please, give me reviews! I love to read your reviews! Thanks!


End file.
